


The Big Race

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: This was it. The big race. Hiccup could do this. He could do it.





	The Big Race

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about racing and sports but please bear with me  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (E/C)= eye color

**The Big Race**

**For** **Rileigh_Haddock**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 22**

**********************

"Wish me luck, love," Hiccup winked.

"When do I not?" You asked.

"Hmm, good point."

" _All racers please head to your cars!_ " The annoying announcer guy said. You both sighed.

Hiccup gave you a small smile and a quick peck on the lips. "See you after the race, love."

"Of course. Well, after you get your medal, too."

"Actually, you're coming with me for that. You'll find out why." He kissed your cheek. "Gotta go, love. I love you!" he called, running off towards his car.

"Love you, too!" you called back.

You watched the race, the cars going along the same route repeatedly. You watched as six cars got in two different wrecks, luckily none was the Hiccup was in. He just swerved around them.

"GO HICCUP!" You shouted, along with the crowd. He was in second place, the car in front of him was the only thing stopping him from being in first.

He swerved to the right, so the car in front of him. He swerved left, the car did the same thing. They went back and forth for a while.

The finish line was creeping up. Hiccup stopped switching lanes and the other guy went to far to the left, expecting Hiccup to do the same as he had been doing for the past minute.

"Haha!"

Hiccup took the opportunity and sped past him, barely passing the finish line in first place.

The crowd started cheering as they slowed down. When Hiccup got out of his car he gestured for you to go to him. So you did.

"Hiccup Haddock, what are you going to do now that you have won the gold cup?" a reporter asked, sticking a microphone in his face, a camera stood a foot or so away. You froze where you were, behind the camera guy.

"Well, I was thinking of surprising my girlfriend. (Y/N), love, come here, won't you?" he asked. The reporter and camera turned to you and you blushed a bright red. "Come on, love. Don't be shy," Hiccup coaxed, reaching his hand out.

You dashed into his arms and hid your face in his chest.

"Awe, how cute," the reporter said.

"Yeah. That my (Y/N)," Hiccup laughed once. He stood back and reached in his pocket. He turned to the camera guy. "You asked what I was going to do since I won. Well, here you go."

The reporter look eager to get the 'juicy details' is Hiccup Haddock's life as Hiccup took a deep breath, looking into your confused (E/C) eyes.

He slid down on one knee and pulled his hand out of his pocket, pulling out a ring. You, the camera guy, and the reporter gasped. "(Full name), I have loved you since the first day I saw you when we were nine. You may have been the shyest person I know but I was determined to know the wonderful you. You're the most unique, beautiful, and wonderful person alive and I love you with all my heart. Will you do me this incredible honor and take my hand in marriage?"

You smiled the biggest smile ever, tears in your eyes, as Hiccup held his breath. "Y- Yes, Hiccup! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Hiccup shot up and put the ring on your finger before pulling you into a passionate kiss. All too soon, you pulled away when someone cleared their throat.

Hiccup and you had many interviews afterwards, everybody wanted to know about the engagement and ask a billion questions.

It took much longer than you anticipated to get to the house you and Hiccup shared, but you finally got there.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup said, knocking on the door to your room later that night. You had separate rooms- something Hiccup had wanted to change for a while. He opened the door to find you reading on your bed.

"Hey, Hic."

He walked in and shut the door behind him, before plopping next to you on your queen sized bed. You laughed and put your book aside, knowing it would be pointless to read now. (( If you hate reading pretend it's a video game or else something you like to do.)) "(Y/ N), love, I'm bored," he complained, his voice muffled by the pillow his face landed in.

"What do you want me to do about it?" You questioned.

"Talk to me. You always say something to make me laugh," he said, rolling onto his side. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you back to his chest- which had no shirt to cover it. "Or cuddle. That works to." He put his face on top of your head, taking a deep breath.

"Why do you do that? Smell my hair?" You asked, trying to contain a giggle.

"Because, your scent is good," he whispered, tickling your neck with his nose.

"Whatever you say. Hiccup, I'm tired. Sleepy sleep time. No funny business."

He sighed, "Fine. As long as I can stay the night here with you safely in my arms."

You rolled your eyes but didn't make him leave. "Whatever."

You fell asleep a minute later, in Hiccup's warm arms.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
